A Candle is extinguished
by Maeve-yeo
Summary: Its the end of Kuroshitsuji put into book format ---!when it says "i could almost hear the haunting melody of the starts themselves its meant to say STARS!" : just to let you know!


A candle is extinguished 

Re-write of the Kuroshitsuji ending

_The anime/manga Kuroshitsuji is __**copyrighted to its creator**__, however I have put the ending into a __**book format**__ and so this re-write is copyrighted to me: __**Maeve Victoria Yeo.**_

Stars blazed above me, probably guiding Sebastian's way with their ethereal flare. The shadows around us seemed to reach out as if in yearning towards me; probably only kept at bay by Sebastian's intimidating presence, as I knew the minute the island came into my sight, no that is not correct truthfully it was the minute I awoke to the sight of a sombre midnight sky and a parade of unnaturally bright stars was when I knew that where I was heading was where no human should ever come alone and the moment I truthfully knew that my life had ended.

As we walked I contemplated my life, "life" is best described as a candle, we each have an essence within us which can be mirrored by a flame and the vast winds of time are our enemy challenging us with its savage gales, kind breezes, monstrous tornados and sweet breathes. Candles are lit and then in a cruel twist of fate some are extinguished, however heed these words I am about to whisper, these words signify the law of "life" – once extinguished, no candle is _ever _re-lit, once you have lost something it will _never_ return.

We were just passing a pond, I caught sight of my reflection in its eerie surface and let slip a saddened laugh. The figure that was staring back at me was almost indescribable, a brave pale young boy; eyes beaten in colour only by the deepest oceans, hair of ebon colour rivalled only by the ebony sky above.

"What is the matter, Young master?" Sebastian said his voice seemed to linger startlingly on the stark night air.

"Nothing." I replied, without releasing my obsessive gaze with the ponds surface.

As I watched the essence captured in the water, it started flickering, shimmering and evolving into so many familiar faces: Father, Mother, Madam Red, Elizabeth, Meirin, Finian, Bardroy and even Pluto. No water even touched my eyes; fore I had sworn that I would keep that brave expression that now suddenly appeared again on the waters glassy surface, I would meet my black haired, crimson eyed death with the dignity that I have sought to regain all my life. My expression will be such that it might even reflect a flicker of fear behind those discerningly scarlet eyes.

A change in brightness made me jerk my head away from the pond and allow my eyes to quickly discern the scene I was now witnessing: A cobbled path of worn stone led to a stone bench with runes that seemed ancient yet somehow familiar carved upon it. Sebastian had stopped walking now he was standing perfectly still, allowing me time to take in the place where it would all end. The clouds must have cleared for now liquid moonlight cascaded down upon the scene revealing an assortment of ancient ruins behind the bench. Befitting really just like those ruins had met their end here I would too. An un-earthly gust of wind blew from behind and the ruins once again faded into the darkness. The bench was I suppose to be my throne which crumbles because I had dealt the final blow in this elusive game which should be titled life that fatal blow was: Check Mate.

The throne was neither surrounded by: jewels, silks or any accessory of wealth. That throne was simply surrounded by peace. Nobody wants to be surrounded by wealth or achievement when they die, they yearn to be surrounded by peace and for some people their family. That's why people pity soldiers and murder victims so deeply . . . they were not surrounded by the essence of peace when they ceased to exist.

Sebastian started to walk; it seemed slow like time itself was bowing down to my end and each footstep had an echo that rebounded unnaturally off the decrepit ruins and frozen shadows. I found myself sat upon that bench staring at Sebastian then the opening in the trees where we had just been stood. My eyes then returned to Sebastian and I would not allow myself to leave those cruel yet strangely kind eyes that would probably be the last thing I ever saw on this earth.

Sebastian in one fluid movement was positioned in a low bow on one knee,

"It is time, master." He answered in a half whisper.

"I know." Surprised at how strong my own voice sounded.

I leant my head back against the bench, breathing in the cool air of the night, soaking up the lurid rays of moonlight and I could almost hear the haunting melody of the starts themselves. Sebastian had remained in his bowed position I lifted my head and looked at him, giving him a penetrating stare that would have made any human flinch.

"Does it hurt?" there was almost a tremor in my voice at the end and so I held my tongue for his answer.

"I will make it as painless as possible, master" he said softly yet clearly.

"No!- make it as painful as my life has been, carve that pain into my soul I have had a painful life if I do not have a painful end I will not appreciate the peace that will resonate through me around me and inside me afterwards-that is an order." I spoke sternly and felt my gaze intensify upon him.

He smiled and gave a short nod. Elegantly he rose and walked towards me blocking out the moonlight as he came and then he was stood before me. I steadied my breathing and then lifted my head to stare into the face that would ultimately end my existence. Flashing so fast they turned to blurs were the memories that were now intensifying in my head-Sebastian's face had started to inch nearer to my own a serpent-like smile was playing on his lips-my heartbeat quickened, now beating at such a tremendous speed that I am sure would not have been healthy. More memories rose vividly in my mind's eye and then . . . glowing scarlet . . . was the last thing I ever saw.

"Good Night, Ciel phantomhive . . . my master."

The clouds released the struggling moonlight free of their black veil; the stars gazed down upon the scenery with un-biased eyes-no one was there both demon and boy had disappeared; Leaving the daunting island quite empty apart from its deadly shadows ready to lunge when another contract ended.

Re-write Copyrighted to: **Maeve Victoria Yeo**


End file.
